Mischievous Fairies
by greywitch99
Summary: Another one-shot...sort of for Christmas even if it's late. It's supposed to be a sort of deleted scene or sequel to "Family of Three". It was honestly just for a few laughs and it's rather crackish.


Authour's Note: So...another one-shot for Christmas...though it's going to be late and might come out after Christmas. It's supposed to be like a deleted scene or sequel to "Family of Three"...though honestly you can think of it as silly nonsensical crack for the sake of torturing Lelouch and fun. Though those two things are one in the same aren't they? =P Anyways...it honestly isn't anything remotely similar to "Family of Three" but I hope you enjoy.

Oh! By the way this was done at the request of Lelouch-Strife. I certainly took some liberties with it and did my own thing and had some fun with it, but I hope this is satisfactory. Well I had a few laughs one way or another.

Disclaimer: I of course do not own or am affiliated with Code Geass in any way. This story is purely fan based.

* * *

"Nunnally, are you finished with that?" Lelouch kindly asked the princess.

"Yes."

Her brother reached out and gently took the empty teacup from her hands as he told her, "I'll just put it away then."

"Thank you Lelouch," she said pleasantly.

"You're welcome."

The exiled prince turned to leave the room, heading in the direction of the kitchen, but as the young man was about to step through the doorway he was forced to an abrupt stop. Wide amethyst eyes blinked in surprise, staring directly into brown ones that were a little _too close_ for comfort.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Lelouch," Sayoko apologized.

She had turned the corner to walk through the doorway at the exact same time he had, causing them to almost literally run into each other. She ducked to the side to try and get out of the way, but Lelouch did as well. He had the same idea. Slide. Stop. They did it again, both accidentally mirroring the other's movement. Slide. Stop. Brown still met violet and a smile began forming on Sayoko's lips.

"You go that way and I'll go the other way," Lelouch suggested, pointing to his right.

"Good idea."

The two moved in opposite directions and turned sideways, both sliding through the cramped space when Lelouch suddenly felt a tug on his wrist. He dropped his gaze downwards. The hem of Sayoko's skirt...was stuck on his watch.

"How the heck did it get stuck?" Lelouch mused to himself. He tugged his wrist a little but there was no change. Somehow as the two had brushed past the fabric of her dress managed to wedge itself into the clasp.

"Here. Let me try," the maid offered. She tugged on it, but it wouldn't budge. After the first failure she resorted to attempting to undo the clasp, but it stubbornly refused to unlatch. Sayoko frowned as she said, "It's like it doesn't want to. Like it doesn't want to let us separate." She sighed in exasperation.

As the words left her lips Lelouch sighed and looked up. This was a ridiculous predicament. That's when it caught his eye. Hanging from the doorframe was a sprig of mistletoe, complete with a red ribbon tied around the stem.

"When did that get there?" He didn't have the faintest inkling; he had no recollections of putting it up. A sudden jolt coursed through his arm as he cried in a strained voice, "Ow! Sayoko...my arm doesn't bend that way!"

"Sorry," she apologized quickly as she released his arm, letting it fall back into a much more natural position. "When did what get where Master Lelouch? Oh...mistletoe. You didn't hang it up?"

"No," he began cautiously. "Did you?"

She shook her head. "And I don't think Miss Nunnally could manage it."

"Curious..."

"Maybe fairies put it up," the Japanese woman joked.

"Fairies?" he asked in puzzlement.

"Isn't that what people blame unexplained happenings on?"

He cast her a skeptical look.

"But you do know what being under the mistletoe means, don't you?"

All of a sudden the teenage boy became very aware of their close proximity. They were approximately the same height which only made matters worse, as all he or she had to do was move forward a little and their lips would meet. The tips of his ears began turning bright pink.

"Well...I...it's just a-"

The flustered boy was cut off by Sayoko, who took the initiative to lean forward and plant a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back to inspect the crimson face of the teenage boy in front of her, his wide eyes staring back at her in shock. An amused twinkle sparked to life in her brown eyes at his reaction. He was speechless.

Nonchalantly, she gazed downwards at Lelouch's hands once more and with a simple tug the cloth escaped the clutches of his watch.

"I guess the mistletoe fairies are satisfied then," she commented as she pulled away and slipped into the living room, away from the red-faced boy.

"Yeah...mistletoe fairies...of course..."

* * *

_"Lelouch," a voice called through a dreamy haze. "Lelouch, the fairies want us to kiss. Look. There's mistletoe."_

_He found himself standing in front of Sayoko under the doorframe with mistletoe rapidly growing above his head._

_With eyelids fluttering, the woman's lips parted demurely as she begged, "Kiss me."_

_He couldn't stop himself, his body moving of its own accord as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, his body forcing the maid against the doorframe behind her. _

_And as quickly as it happened she vanished into mist. The cloud grew and grew until it was all he could see, the foggy surroundings obscuring everything in front of him. _

_Lelouch whirled around, searching for something, anything, but only grey nothingness stretched out before him. Somewhere in the distance a bell tolled, the noise echoing through the air._

_"Where am I?"_

_"In the church silly. You're getting married."_

_Blue eyes stared out at him from a face framed with golden waves. Behind her he could make out the stained glass window of a church._

_"Milly?" the bewildered boy asked. "We're getting married?"_

_She laughed. "Not to me silly. To Sayoko. It's time to kiss the bride. Pucker up. And here, have some mistletoe if it helps." She raised her hand and dangled a sprig above his head, the white berries staring back at him. He swore he heard a chorus of mocking laughter._

_"Husband, it's not polite to keep your wife waiting," Sayoko said from her position in front of him as she raised her veil to uncover her face. Swiftly, she reached out and brought his head forward, forcing him into a brief kiss._

_"Congratulations!" Milly said as they parted. "Oh, and don't worry. Your sex torture dungeon will be ready and waiting at your honeymoon destination."_

_"Sex torture dungeon?" Lelouch asked incredulously._

_"Everyone needs a sex torture dungeon," Milly stated as though it were common knowledge. At his horrified expression she merely shrugged and said, "Hey don't blame me. It's your head. Now bye bye!" _

_"What?! Wait! I don't under-" His voice faded into oblivion as the ground under his feet gave way like a trap door and he disappeared into darkness. He was falling through nothingness. The mists he had seen earlier surrounded his falling form and he shut his eyes as a scream tore through his throat._

_"Honey, why do you have your eyes shut?" a female voice inquired._

_Wincing, he opened one violet eye, expecting the worst. It seemed safe so he opened the other eye and relaxed...but there was Sayoko again. Why did she keep turning up? He gulped._

_"Where am I?"_

_"Are you all right?" Confusion clouded Sayoko's eyes._

_"It's time to push!" an overly enthusiastic voice called out. Milly..._

_"Push? Push what?" The teenager looked from one girl to the other._

_"The baby of course!" Milly said. _

_Lelouch's eyes were drawn back to Sayoko and he stared wide-eyed at her bulging stomach._

_"How the hell did that happen?"_

_Milly cackled. "The usual way of course. I told you. Everyone needs a sex torture dungeon."_

_He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he was swallowed up into darkness._

* * *

Lelouch sat bolt upright, his chest heaving for air. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he recognized the familiar surroundings of his bedroom.

"It was just a dream..." Relief flooded through him. "But what the _hell_ was that?"

He shook his head as if trying to clear it of cobwebs and decided it would be best to go back to sleep and forget anything ever happened. When his head hit the plush pillow he wrapped his shoulders back up in blankets and closed his eyes. Something was wrong. He shifted a little, wriggling into a more comfortable position. It was like there was a lump...in his pillow. Eyes flicked back open as a scowl soured his features. Lelouch sat back up and lifted the pillow, fluffing it. Well there was nothing in it. It felt normal. He cast his gaze to the place it had been laying and a growl formed in the back of his throat. Mistletoe...

In one swift motion he tossed his pillow to the side and snatched up the accursed green clump. He had no idea how it had got there but he just didn't care anymore. As he slithered out of bed he vehemently crushed the sprig in his hand and began stalking across the room toward the window.

"Stupid fairies," he spat as he opened the window. Lelouch harshly flung the mistletoe out into the night air, shouting, "And stay out!"

* * *

Authour's Note: Tee hee... Poor Lelouch. And if you didn't realize...Lelouch-Strife and I were kind of supposed to be the "mistletoe fairies". Yeah...I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to torture Lelouch. =P Well I hope you got a few laughs out of it like me.


End file.
